


The Art of Giving - A Very Merry Voltron Christmas.

by nishikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keithmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze
Summary: The Paladins and Alteans all find mysterious gifts address to them on December 24th and the hunt is on for the gift giver.Sometimes the greatest gift you can give is just being there.





	The Art of Giving - A Very Merry Voltron Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinaBenliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/gifts).



It was early morning on December 24th when Shiro opened his door, nearly tripping over a brightly colored, carefully wrapped gift laying at his doorstep. It was ridiculously early in the morning when Shiro typically started his day so he was surprised he’d even noticed the rectangular shaped present. He bent down to pick it up, wondering how it got there when he saw his name in a casual scrawl he couldn’t quite place. 

Surprised, he brought it inside and laid it on his desk. Debating with himself and taking a look at the time he fought the urge to open it for a split second before curiosity got the better of him. His childlike need to know only took him so far and he retained his adult dignity by opening the gift carefully, pulling up the tape and lifting the flaps of paper at the sides.

Opening the paper revealed a book, specifically a hardcover history of the ‘Space Race’ leading to the first moon landing in the mid 1900’s. It was a topic that had always fascinated him and the person who’d given it to him must have known him enough to buy it for him.

He opened the book to see if the inside cover had any writing to indicate who’d left it but finding none, he placed the book back down on the table and left for the day, wondering who had thought of him.

Shiro made his way down the halls to the Atlas command center from the barracks. He, Keith, Allura, Coran and Romelle had all been given accommodations at the Garrison in the months following the defeat of the Galra. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were staying in lodgings with their families, still on Garrison property while the world rebuilt. Allura, Coran and Romelle were sharing a suite while Keith and Shiro were bunking in the barracks.

As he focused on his tasks for the day, outfitting the Atlas, he had all but forgotten the gift until around lunchtime, when Pidge visited him with her tech reports.

Pidge gushed to Shiro about a gift left at her door. It seemed someone had given her several used copies of old video games for the system she and Lance had bought at the space mall. They couldn’t have cost very much, but it was nice for her to have something else to play on the jury-rigged system. It wasn’t until she follow up with, “But you could have just given it to me when you saw me Shiro, you knew we had a meeting,” That he realized she thought he was the one who had given it to her.

”Uh Pidge, I’m glad you liked your gift, but it wasn’t from me.”

”It… It wasn’t?” Pidge blinked, her eyes getting wide.

“No, I’m sorry to say. In fact someone left a gift at my doorstep too.” 

“Oh. Huh. I wonder who…” Her thoughtful look turned bright, “Oh I know! It had to be Hunk. He’s always so thoughtful!”

Shiro didn’t agree. Not about the thoughtful part, but Hunk was the type to gift food. Shiro shrugged as Pidge ran off to track Hunk down. 

Pidge found Hunk in the commissary with a large glass storage bowl. The lid of the bowl had a bow on top. He was eating what looked like chili from a smaller bowl. “Oh hey Pidge, what’s going on?”

”Oh, I wanted to ask you about something… Is that chili?” She asked distracted.

“Yeah, you want some?” Hunk offered. 

Pidge found a spoon and sampled a bite from the larger bowl. It was tasty, if a bit too spicy for her. “It’s not bad, but a bit too hot for me. Did you make this?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

”No actually. It was left a my doorstep with my name on it. It’s pretty good. You should have a bowl with some sour cream.” Hunk offered.

Pidge shook her head. “Can I see the note?” Hunk handed it over and Pidge studied the note. It was written in the same handwriting as the card on her gift. “Well that answers that question.”

”What question?” Hunk said after another bite.

“Someone left a gift at my door this morning and I thought it might have been you. They left a gift for Shiro too.”

”Do you think Keith and Lance got something?”

Pidge pushed up her glasses, “I don’t know. But I know one thing… Whoever doesn’t have a gift is our giftor.” She smiled. The games were thoughtful, but a puzzle to solve was even better.

Hunk joined her after lunch and after being informed Keith was assisting with salvage off base, the pair tracked down Lance.

Lance told them about the picture frame wrapped carefully and left at his doorstep. It was empty save a note on the glass saying, “You family goes here.” He too had no idea who left the gift and didn’t recognize the handwriting. Taking a break from his duties for the day he joined the pair on their quest.

The trio stumbled upon Allura, Romelle and Coran. Coran was playing with what looked to be a snow globe.

”This is absolutely fascinating. You turn it upside down and all the little white flakes go to the top. When you flip it back around the flakes come tumbling down. Apparently it’s meant to mimic snowfall. Such a primitive technology but quite enthralling.” Coran showed the globe to Pidge who tried to hold back a smile. Inside the globe was a miniature replica of the north pole complete with a miniature snowman and a waiving Santa. It was, in fact, the perfect Christmas gift for Coran.

Pidge stepped forward. “Can I see that?” She flipped it over and found the wind. She twisted the tiny crank until she couldn’t twist any further. She handed it back to Coran releasing the wind. The tinny music of Jingle Bells started to play.

Coran was enrthalled. 

Romelle showed them a book of post cards from different places on Earth and Allura had a gotten a book of Human history complete with an Altean translation. “Oh and the mice got a gift too! Someone left them a snack, something called ‘peanut butter’. Pidge, you told me about it once, yes? I'm confused though, why did you give them a snack that you hate?”

Pidge shook her head and mumbled, “Wasn’t me.” As her mind raced. It was the translation that finally gave Pidge a clue as to the identity of the mysterious gift giver. Her eyes narrowed, “We need to see Keith,” said said as she grabbed Lance and Hunk.

”Isn’t Keith off base today flying the abandoned Galra ships for salvage?” Lance remarked as he gamely followed the determined Pidge. 

Pidge just waived her hand, “If I’m right the evidence will be in his room.” They made it to his dorm room to find the door locked. 

Pidge made quick work of the door security as Lance leaned against the wall. “I don’t get it. Why Keith? 'Warm and fuzzy' isn't exactly his M.O. There’s no way it’s him.”

“One week ago Keith asked me for an Altean-to-English translator. He didn’t tell me what for and he’s also the only one who hasn’t been here all day.”

”So that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he got a gift and just hasn’t been here to tell us about it.”

Pidge gave Lance a side-eye, “And the Altean translator?”

“Hey,” Lance shrugged, “You’re the brains of this outfit. You tell me.” Pidge just rolled her eyes as the lock popped.

“He’s going to kill us when he finds out we broke into his room.” Hunk mumbled.

”He had to be expecting that we’d confront him when we figured it out.” Pidge shrugged as she entered.

The dorm was a standard single with a dresser, an armoire, a twin bed, desk and chair. The only difference in the layout from other dorms was the twin mattress on the floor where Kosmo currently lay. He was gnawing on a rawhide bone with a bow on the end. He looked up at the trio and stood, walking to Pidge for an ear scratch.

Hunk called Pidge over to the desk. There was another picture frame there and a note. In the trash was torn up paper.

”See? Someone got him a gift too.” Lance quipped, “The mystery continues.”

”Not quite,” Hunk said as he picked up the frame and the note. “The note is addressed to Krolia and look…” He showed them the picture, his eyes misty. It was a picture of a man and a child. From the black hair and dark violet eyes it was clear the child was Keith. He must have been about an undersized six and he gave the camera a wide, gap-toothed smile. The man was also smiling and it was clear the both of them were happy.

Pidge felt the warmth run down her cheeks before she realized it was tears and Lance turned away to hide his own face. Pidge pulled the wrapping paper rolls from behind the desk and the mystery was solved.

”What are you guys doing in here?” Shiro was standing at the door and the guilty trio snapped to attention instantly realizing they’d been discovered. “If you wanted in the room you could have just asked me. Keith had me keep watch of Kosmo today.”

“You said you didn’t know Shiro.” Pidge said softly.

“Know what Pidge?” Shiro asked.

Pidge showed him the paper and Shiro’s eyes got wide. “So he was the one?” Shiro thought for a bit before he nodded. “That makes sense. He told me once he and his father used to go all out for Christmas every year before he died. After that he didn’t have the heart. I tried but…” He shrugged. “Maybe he’s ready again.”

”One thing’s for sure, if Keith is ready we should celebrate. We’re going to spend this night as a team.” Hunk said with certainty and the others nodded.

”So what so we do?” Lance said softly.

”Well… First we need to find a tree!”

~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~

When Keith finally returned to the Garrison it was past dinner time. He wondered if the commissary saved anything for the salvage crew. All he knew was he was tired, hungry and sore from the abuse he’d put himself through.

He also still needed to call his mom and wrap her present. He’d had no one else to blame for the tiredness. He’d gotten up obscenely early that morning to wrap gifts and convince Kosmo to deliver them. He yawned as he entered the room. 

He checked on Kosmo, who was enjoying his gift with a flick of his ears so Keith stripped and took a quick shower. Feeling a little better he called Kosmo and the two walked to the commissary.

He noticed the commotion going on before he reached the room but didn’t pay it any mind, so when he finally entered the commissary he was shocked to see it decorated in red and green streamers. There was a makeshift Christmas tree in the corner and a variety of food on one of the tables. Christmas music was playing softly in the background and the lights were turned down low. The Paladins noticed Keith in the doorway and yelled out a hearty, “Merry Christmas!” As soon as Keith entered.

”What’s all this?” He asked, startled.

”What does it look like? A Christmas party!”

Keith blinked, “Okay. That’s nice I guess. I’ll just eat and leave you to it then…”

Shiro came up behind him and slapped him on the shoulder. “What are you talking about? You’re the guest of honor.”

Keith’s mouth gaped and he turned red as Pidge came forward, a red Santa hat on her head. “We just wanted to say ‘thank you’ for the gifts. We know a party is probably not your thing but we wanted to show our appreciation and, well, spend a holiday together.”

Hunk stepped forward and handed Keith a plate of food. “It’s been awhile since we were just hanging out you know? We kinda needed this.”

”Merry Christmas Keith.” Lance smiled.

Keith bowed his head and nodded.

Allura, Romelle and Coran came forward and each thanked Keith for their gifts. The mice were hanging out on the table of food, eyeing the spread with delight. Someone, probably Hunk, had managed to make them all tiny Santa hats.

Shiro pulled Keith further into the room to a view screen where an image of his mother waited for him. She smiled kindly, her eyes a little misty as she spoke, “Merry Christmas Keith. I’m sorry I can’t be there with you but I’ll see you soon. Shiro is holding my gift for you.”

Keith’s eyes grew wide, “Mom, you know about…”

She nodded, “Your father always loved this holiday. We got to celebrate one Christmas together while I was on Earth. He gave me a picture book, photos of Earth that year.”

Keith nodded and bowed his head. “I miss him.”

”I miss him too.”

The conversation ended before Keith got too embarrassed over his public display of emotion. Shiro broke the mood by giving Keith his gift, not nearly as well wrapped as the ones Keith had given earlier. “This is for you. We figured your old ones are probably worn out and you _did_ grow…”

Keith sat down on a long couch brought in for the party and opened the gift with enthusiasm. It was a new pair of finger-less riding gloves. Keith smiled at Shiro and the others. “Thanks guys. This… this means a lot.”

Pidge was the first to break. She rushed forward to give Keith a hug as the rest of the Paladins and Alteans joined in. Soon they were all wrapped up in a massive, group embrace. 

The gang ate cookies and drank hot chocolate as they watched a Christmas special on the view screen, something Lance had managed to find with his parent’s stored recordings. Pidge hummed happily as she devoured the special batch of Christmas peanut butter cookies Hunk had managed to make. She growled menacingly at Lance when he tried to take one but eventually let him sneak a few.

Keith and Lance debated about the best Christmas special as they munched on chocolate chip and gingerbread cookies.

”No, no, no… I dare you to find a sappier story than _It’s a Wonderful Life_.” Lance said imperiously. “It’s been the bar since the invention of Christmas specials.”

Pidge piped up, “I don’t know. I always preferred _Home Alone_. Despite the implausibility of the two idiots surviving half the crap they get put through, the end always make me cry.”

”Pffft… It was a comedy at Christmas. Not the same.” Lance waived a hand and Pidge threw a marshmallow at him.

”So by that standard _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie?” Shiro asked.

”It absolutely is.” Keith said with certainty.

“How so?” Hunk asked sipping his hot chocolate. 

”He’s visiting his estranged wife for Christmas, defends her and the building he’s in from thieves while remembering how much he loves his wife and kids. It also takes place during a Christmas party.” Keith answered, “Plus it’s packed with Christmas songs.” Shiro nodded in agreement.

”Alright know-it-all… sappiest Christmas movie or special.” Lance challenged.

”Oh that’s easy, _Emmitt Otter’s Jugband Christmas._ ” 

Lance blinked, “What? You made that up.”

”Nope, look it up. It was made in the 1970’s by Jim freaking Henson and if you aren’t bawling before the end you have no soul.”

”If it’s so good then why haven’t I heard about it? Again, you made that up.”

”Actually…” Pidge pulled up the interwebs on her datapad. “He’s right.” She sniffed, “God, even the description is enough to make me cry.”

”If it doesn’t have angels, Santa or baby Jesus it isn’t a proper Christmas special.” Lance scoffed.

”So let me get this straight,” A lost Allura piped up, completely confused. “This holiday is about a magical baby born in a barn, where kings and sheep-hoarders gave him gifts?” Allura asked, curious.

”No, no.” Romelle piped in, “It’s about a fat human in red with rainy deers who sneaks into houses to give people presents!”

”Don’t be silly Romelle,” Coran sniffed, “It’s about lighting candles on you head and pretty much everywhere else while eating cakes made of tomatoes.”

”Potatoes, Coran,” Pidge sniffed.

”But where do the trees come in? And the orange and black candles?” Allura asked.

”Actually, the season is about all those things, more or less.” Shiro tried to explain.

”I’m so confused.” Allura blinked.

Keith spoke up, ”What Shiro is trying to say is Christmas is just one holiday celebrated this time of year out of many and it’s changed as time added to it. The core of it all is spending time with family and friends and showing you care by giving.”

”Oh…” Allura blinked back tears as her eyes misted up. “That’s wonderful. Is that why you gave us the presents?”

Keith blushed under her gaze and nodded as his face turned red. She smiled back, wide and misty, “Thank you.”

Keith nodded again.

”So what’s going on here? A party? And you didn’t invite us?” A late arriving Risavi, Leifsdottir, Kinkade and Griffin entered the room, looking for food after returning from a late mission.

”Is this a private party or can anyone join?” Griffin asked.

”Come on in,” Hunk waived, “The more the merrier.”

The party began to fill up quickly as other Garrison officers and cadets heard about it and meandered in. It soon became too much for Keith, who silently signaled Kosmo and slipped outside.

~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~

Meanwhile in a Galaxy far away Krolia tried to explain Christmas to Kolivan and the handful of Marmora they had managed to find.

”So let me get this straight… It’s about a magical baby and a fat old man in a red suit named Satan who steals baked goods while he slays?” Kolivan’s eyebrows raised. “What kind of Holiday is that?”

Krolia just shook her head laughing.

~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~'@,~~~

After walking Kosmo, Keith found a place on top of one of the towers to sit and stargaze, Kosmo’s head in his lap. It was Allura who found him. “May… May I sit with you?” Allura tentatively asked.

Keith nodded and Allura sat beside him. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you, why the book?”

”It’s a reminder. War happens everywhere and no matter how bad it may seem at the time, history keeps moving.” He shrugged and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “An old Earth saying goes, ‘Those who don’t know their history are doomed to repeat it.’ Humanity went through some pretty horrible crap and still came out better for it. I guess I was trying to give you hope. I know you probably would have preferred something ‘sparkly’ but…”

Allura shook her head, “I’ve found, while living here, that as young and primitive Humans as a race may be, you have such a capacity for greatness. Thank you. I will read the book and learn from it.”

Allura sighed and looked away. “But I feel bad, I don’t have a gift for you.”

Keith shook his head but felt her arms come around him gently. Her lips brushed his scarred cheek in a feather light caress before she laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry to surprise you, but it was all I have to give. Merry Christmas Keith.”

Shocked for a second he nodded before putting an arm around her shoulders. “Just you being here to celebrate with me is enough. Merry Christmas Allura.”

A yawning Hunk was the first to find them. He sat down and quietly leaned against Keith’s back. Pidge and Lance came a short while later, Pidge curling up with Hunk on one side and Allura on the other while Lance leaned against Keith and Kosmo. Despite the chill in the air Keith felt warm inside, his heart full.

The Paladins all looked up at the sky in wonder as they huddled together, watching in silence as Christmas Eve faded into Christmas day.


End file.
